


Such Extraordinary Loyalty

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther's voice was low and dangerous when he cornered Merlin outside the throne room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Extraordinary Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinkme_merlin prompt. Mild spoilers up to and including episode 2x08.

Uther's voice was low and dangerous when he cornered Merlin outside the throne room.

"Once again you've shown extraordinary loyalty to my son," he said. And Merlin had in recent days, as he tried to keep Arthur from falling in love with yet another sorceress bent on destroying Camelot. The end result was that Arthur has been saved from enchantment but Uther was angry and embarrassed at how his son had once more been made to look ridiculous and inexperienced before the court.

"I ordered you to be extra vigilant," he continued.

"I-I tried, my lord," Merlin stammered. Uther fixed him with a glare that quickly silenced him.

"I ordered you to be extra vigilant," he said again, "and yet you failed to realise that this woman was a sorceress until it was almost too late." Merlin thought that this was extremely unfair considering that he'd recognised the sorceress for who she was from the very start and had spent nearly all of the past week trying to defeat her. And besides, _he_ wasn't the one who had accidentally married a troll.

"If you had obeyed my command, Arthur would not now be the laughingstock of the kingdom," he continued. One hand, heavy and gloved, settled on the back of Merlin's neck, weighing him down so that he couldn't lift his eyes from the floor. "Such negligence cannot go unpunished."

The king fell silent and Merlin felt sick, remembering his recent threat of a hanging. Uther moved his thumb slightly, an oddly gentle motion just behind Merlin's ear that did little to calm his nerves.

"Await me in my chambers," he said eventually, drawing his hand away and turning to go back into the throne room.

Merlin collapsed against the wall, his breath coming harsh and loud in the silent corridor, and gripped at the stones with trembling fingers as he tried to steady himself. He'd heard once or twice that Uther sometimes flogged his servants, but Merlin had imagined that it would take place in the dungeon, or perhaps even outside in the courtyard, rather than in the king's rooms. Unless the king had some other punishment in mind?

A warm and unfamiliar feeling unfurled in Merlin's stomach, and he quickly pushed that thought aside before heading to Uther's rooms on shaky legs. He couldn't hide in the hallway for the rest of the afternoon, and he didn't want the king to reach his chambers before he did, and thus increase his anger. But when Merlin reached his rooms he found them empty, and he stood awkwardly by the door, his hands nervously curled tightly in his sleeves.

Uther did not make him wait long. Sooner than he wished Merlin heard the king's heavy footsteps sounding louder as he walked along the corridor that led to his chambers.

Once there, he regarded Merlin steadily as he closed the door and crossed the room, coming to a stop by the empty hearth. "Come," he said, beckoning him closer.

Merlin approached without delay, keeping his head down and watching out of the corner of his eye as the king continued to study him for several long and miserable moments. "Unlace your trousers and brace yourself against the hearth," he said eventually.

So it was to be a flogging, then. Merlin's fingers shook as he untied the laces, letting his trousers pool around his ankles, and leaned forward to rest his hands against the cool, rough stones.

Behind him the king was quiet. Merlin tensely listened for the sound of a cane moving through the air, or a whip, but all that met his ears was silence for several long moments.

Then he heard something, the sound of the rich brocade of the king's sleeves shifting, the noise of his heavy necklaces jangling, and felt the slap of a hand on his arse, hard and unexpected. It knocked Merlin off balance, and he had to grip the mantel tightly as his face burned in embarrassment. He hadn't been spanked since he was just a small boy, and the feel of the king's gloved palm where it rested, unmoving from where it had struck and slightly squeezing the gentle curve of his arse, made him cringe in humiliation.

And then it happened again. And again. Merlin lost track of the number of times that the king struck him, each blow falling hard and heavy, each one lingering, each one reddening his arse as surely as his face continued to flush. He lost track of the time, of the number of blows, of his shame, and knew nothing aside from Uther's heavy hand, warming his skin.

Sometimes his hand fell just short of his intended target, at times catching the base of Merlin's spine and causing him to stagger, or smacking his upper thighs. Sometimes the blow fell directly across Merlin's hole, and when that happened he found he couldn't help shifting towards it, groaning, arching his spine and raising his arse so that he felt Uther's hand right where he wanted it, right on the place that had caused his cock to harden so unexpectedly.

After one last blow, Uther's hand remained where it was, planted squarely on the curve of Merlin's arse, his thick fingers lightly drifting into his crack. Merlin bit back a moan.

"Merlin," he said, his voice quiet and betraying some emotion that Merlin had never heard before.

"My lord."

"I am not a brute," he said.

"Yes, sire."

"You must – stop me–"

Merlin hesitated for only the briefest moment before making up his mind. "No, my lord," he said. And then, "Yes, my lord. _Yes_."

There was more movement behind him, the sound of the king taking off his gloves and a bottle being unstoppered, and then Merlin felt a finger, blunt and slick with oil, slide into him. He grunted and spread his legs, trying to find a better position as Uther slid in another finger. At first it burned as those fingers stretched him, but as he grew used to the feeling Merlin shifted and shoved back, wanting more.

The fingers pulled out, and Merlin sighed and spread his legs a little more, preparing for what would happen next. Uther grabbed hold of his hips and pressed inside, going more slowly than Merlin had expected but still feeling huge and thick and painful.

Merlin's chin tipped down and he screwed his eyes shut, trying to relax as the king continued to enter him. One of Uther's hands shifted up from his hip, smoothing along his side and sliding under his shirt to rub and tug at a nipple. Merlin's breath hitched and his hips stuttered back, letting Uther slide the rest of the way into him. He could feel the king pressed all along his back, his broad chest fitting closely against Merlin's shoulders, and he felt it when Uther took a deep breath before pulling out and thrusting powerfully into him once more.

Merlin groaned in pleasure, his head falling back to rest against the king's shoulder, his hips skittering backwards to meet every thrust. Uther's hand slid down his chest and stomach and towards his cock, thumbing at the head before shifting lower to cup at his balls.

With his other hand he palmed Merlin's arse, squeezing the sore and reddened skin until Merlin came with a gasp, his muscles seizing up and his head spinning. He sagged bonelessly against the hearth, unable to do much as Uther continued to move in him. Finally the king gave one last thrust and stilled with a grunt, pressing tight against Merlin's sweaty back and thighs.

Uther took a few moments before he pulled out. Merlin hissed at the sensation, feeling the wetness dripping between his legs, and did not turn around, suddenly feeling out of place. He could hear the king moving behind him, adjusting his clothing and replacing the bottle of oil inside a cupboard. All the while Merlin did not stir, not knowing if the king had finished with him, if there was anything more expected of him.

"You will speak of this to no one," Uther said at last, his voice sounding as it usually did when he addressed Merlin, threading the line between gentle and stern, benevolent and threatening. "Or I will behead you myself."

"Yes, my lord. Of course," Merlin quickly replied. "I can keep a secret, sire."

"Yes," Uther said, his footsteps coming closer. Merlin could feel his warmth beside him, all against his arm and side. "I suppose you can." He reached out and ran his now-gloved palm down Merlin's arse, lightly skimming his hole. Merlin shuddered, his cock giving a feeble twitch.

"I want you gone when I return," the king added as he stalked to the door. It closed heavily behind him and Merlin took a deep and shaky breath before he gingerly crouched down to draw up his trousers.


End file.
